Love is not only for couples
by Mikky
Summary: No one knows how it actually started... Or who initiated the whole mess of limbs they were entangled. It was raw, pure lust. No, not only lust. It was more. It's always been much more than that. Long after the last war, life happens. And demigods discover why love is the root of everything. PERCABETH/ JASPER/ Polyamoury Relationship
1. Chapter 1

Summary  
No one knows how it actually started... Or who initiated the whole mess of limbs they were entangled. It was raw, pure lust.  
No, not only lust. It was more. It's always been much more than that.  
Long after the last war, life happens. And demigods discover why love is the root of everything.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

No one knows how it actually started... Or who initiated the whole mess of limbs they were entangled. It was raw, pure lust.  
No, not only lust. It was more. It's always been much more than that.

Love, affection, care appreciation, devotion... Zeal. A mix of feelings intertwining the heroes in a web they, somehow, knew it's always been there, glueing them together, making them whole. They weren't single entities... Separated... Not anymore. They were one.

Mouths found tongues, lips touched, hands travelled through each other's bodies in a frenzied discovery of skin, feeling, touch, emotion.  
Exploring.  
Teasing.  
Groping.  
Feeling.  
Making them gasp, moan, laugh and yell in pleasure.

One may say they might have blamed the alcohol (like many people do). One might and will be wrong.  
It was never the inebriating liquid. It was their lives pushed together.  
Sure, the beverage was sometimes there, but they can attest it might have had only lowered their inhibitions.

It was the regular New Years party at the flat Jason, Piper, Annabeth and Percy shared. People telling stories, sharing moments, remembering feats and why not, counting scars. They were demigods after all. And their lives have never been an easy one.  
Take the apartment they were celebrating for example.

Piper actually never imagined the life she's been having. She'd never had imagined how happy and complete their friends make her. Not when she first set foot in the flat.

First it was the loneliness. Tristan helped his daughter buy an apartment in Manhattan. A good one.  
She wanted something simpler. He insisted on giving her comfort.  
She complained, but in the end accepted it. However, after a few months of novelty, the space she called her home felt too big... too cold... too lonely. Even with her friends popping up and sleeping there more often than not. Piper's flat was some sort of "cheap homey hotel" for them. Then, the first toothbrush found its way to the bathroom.

People might think it was Jason's.

It wasn't.

Annabeth needed a place to stay during her classes at NYU and the daily commute was stressing her a lot. Piper's flat was closer, better and cleaner than the hostel. Or the student's official lodge.  
And it was way better than bothering Sally and Paul (or even Percy) for weeks. Surely they didn't care. But Annabeth did.

Life went on fine for a while. Then, Tristan died on a plane crash.

Piper was devastated.

Piper's mom appeared in a golden glow of bright light the second she sensed her daughter's distress over her loss. Piper was speechless. Annabeth, incredulous. All the demigods in the living room, stared, flabbergasted while Aphrodite just looked at her daughter and opened her arms. Piper flew to the goddess' embrace, red faced, eyes full of tears. She felt the love and the comfort only a mother could provide, for the first time in her life.

And so, the second toothbrush found its way to Piper's bathroom.

Jason couldn't come up with stupid excuses anymore. Excuses he gave himself (and anyone who asked), that, in fact, we're only that. Excuses. Because Jason was afraid of actually growing up. He knew the moment he started living with Piper other commitments would follow, and most of them he thought he wasn't ready for.  
But Piper needed him. She needed him much more than ever, and even when she had her best friend sharing his girlfriend's apartment, it wasn't the same. Piper needed another type of comfort. One that Annabeth couldn't yet provide.

It didn't take long for the third toothbrush to find its way to the apartment.  
Seaweed brain he was, Percy took a long time to figure out that Annabeth's home was Piper's home; and to an extent; his and Jason's.

No, they didn't have anything remotely similar to a four-way relationship. They just shared the living costs. It was an excellent way to keep up with the high bills and scores of having a nice place to call home in the overpriced NY.

Each couple had their own bedroom. Of course, much had changed since Piper first decorated her flat, but now it wasn't only hers anymore... and the walls, furniture, appliances, mess, clothes and lives reflected that. In a few months; the too cold, too big, too lonely apartment wasn't like that anymore. It was full of life, talk, fights, laughter. It was their home.

They shared the housework (more often then not, they fought over who would do what), the bills (somehow they were balanced on that... "Thank you Wise Girl", they would repeat over and over), the responsibility (sometimes the killing of some nasty intruders too) and their lives, but not their beds or their sex lives. Or their feelings.

Pfft.

How wrong they were.

The first months were the most complicated ones. Not because sharing with four different people was difficult (it indeed was!), but because four powerful demigods in one place called too much attention.

Jason insisted they move out at first. Percy agreed.

Piper didn't talk to them for a week (Jason slept in the couch for longer than that) and she would continue the silent treatment (Jason's punishment included) if Annabeth hadn't made the airhead and the seaweed brain see reason: this flat was the only thing Piper had from her father.  
It was his last gift for her, all the rest had been sold to pay expenses (and debts, loads of debts) the actor had left behind.

When Annabeth finally explained everything, they were silently looking abashed. Staring down, completely ashamed.  
Contrary to reason, Percy is the first one to verbally apologise. Jason soon follows. And all four hug and cry, saying how sorry they were.  
It was then they should have understood they were actually married to each other. But they didn't.

Nonetheless, the monster problem was only mitigated when Ares suddenly visited them.

Yes. Ares.

It turns out Aphrodite cared more for them than they realized and the goddess bullied her lover into working with his father, his uncle, his sister and Hecate into weaving some sort of protection for their flat.

Luckily Percy wasn't home when the war god visited and after doing what Aphrodite insistently pegged him, he left grinning, saying the goddess was mean.

Nobody understood why.

* * *

This is 'unbetaed'. English IS NOT my first language, I'm trying my best here.

I've been toying with this idea in my head for quite a while and only now I could finally write.

Spoiler alert: This polyamorous fanfic WILL be about 5 people. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

From that day on, they shared their worries, troubles, happy stories (and the not so happy ones) and their laughter. All of them. together.

Once, Piper had a real nasty can of worms to deal at the university. One might think Jason stepped up to help her, yet, like the first toothbrush, it was Annabeth who actually did. After that, the two women bonded in a way their boyfriends couldn't understand. They started sharing much more than only their meals... they started sharing feelings.

Moreover, they realised that what they felt for each other was indeed much more than just friendship, and, weirdly it hadn't lessened a single bit what they felt for the two men in their lives.

It dazed, disoriented, mortified and puzzled the two female half-bloods. They have been taught all their lives (parents, media, society, friends... the list was endless) that romantic love involved only one partner. One could love just another person at the same time. One true love was eternal and forever held for one single person. Romantic love was considered true love only, and only if, felt and related to an individual person.

Their feeling had become so strong and so unbound that they ached one for the other.

One day, Piper and Annabeth were cooking together. Their boyfriends were out, one at work and the other at college. It was the 'girl's day off'. Amidst loads of talk and fun; alluring glances, pleasant small touches and enchanting laughter also filled the kitchen and brightened the two demo-gods' day.

And they kissed.

They shared such an intense lip and tongue fight, complete with hands travelling, gasps and moans, that when it ended, they had to catch their breath for several minutes before trying to even talk. They stared at each other, wary of their actions, their feelings... everything. They blushed feverishly and ran, each to their bathroom to take a very cold shower to cool off.

Jason and Percy didn't really understand what the heck was wrong with their significant others that day, the girls acted really odd. Both felt something was indeed off, but neither touched the subject.

What exactly was really strange?

Well, as soon as Jaosn got home, Piper jumped on him, straddling the son of Zeus between her legs while he tried to walk. She looked tense, anxious and quite distressed at the same time. Her kaleidoscope eyes had a tinge of a rare and weird feeling behind that Jason couldn't quite figure out. He tried asking, but Piper cut him, kissing him feverishly, like there wouldn't be any tomorrow. Annabeth, who was in the living room watching tv, blushed so deeply at their friends PDA (and the daughter of Athena had never ever flushed like that, Jason noticed) that the boy thought something might be offbeat, but as fast as the thought came to his mind, it vanished, completely drowned by his girlfriend's distractive ministrations. He and Piper closed themselves in the bedroom and didn't leave it for two days in a row.

That might have been a pretty normal attitude for vacation days if it weren't for Annabeth doing the exact same thing to Percy.

The two big three material didn't actually complain.

It was like Piper and Annabeth were trying to reassure themselves of their love and their feelings. As if they were telling themselves through actions that they were not becoming nuts.

A few days later, Jason's mind started working again and that nagging feeling that something weird was happening with his girlfriend (and perhaps it was a girl thing, because Annabeth was a bit off too) but upon asking, Piper nonchalantly dismissed her oddness as PMS.

Annabeth and she were acting weird.

He got some glances between the two female half-bloods he'd only seen Piper giving him so far. He felt confused and disoriented, but dismissed as stress. NYC was overwhelming after all.

Being the seaweed brain he was, Percy didn't actually notice anything before Jason mentioned that something was strange with the girls a few weeks later after the blond started getting the exchanged glances. The son of Poseidon, oblivious as always, also dismissed Jason's suspicion as stress.

Then, Piper got sick.

I mean really really sick. She was bed-ridden for days in a row. Apollo's kids from camp visited her to try to discover what was wrong (and heal her).

Several tried. None got anything. Nothing at all.

They didn't know what was wrong or how to make Piper feel well again. Annabeth was more distraught than Jason; and that made Percy worry so much that he found a way for Apollo himself to visit.

The god looked and tried everything he knew (or so he said he did), but Piper didn't get any better. Annabeth fell into a stupor when the god said he couldn't do anything and ran off the apartment. Percy followed. They only came back when they managed to get Piper's mom to visit.

The goddess saw her daughter and smiled, saying she'd never thought Piper would get **that** trait and after kissing her tenderly on the forehead, said good bye and vanished in a blindly pinkish light.

The three cousins looked one to another, flabbergasted, completely clueless and quite angry that nothing they'd done worked out.

They took turns looking after the "beauty queen". Friends visited. Even Nico DiAngelo.

With the son of Hades' visit, Piper's flat dwellers finally got some relief: the Ghost King assured them she wasn't dying (even though he didn't know what was wrong with her) any soon. He could feel that.

Three days later Piper opened her eyes.

It turns out that Aphrodite's kids had another ability besides charmspeak. They could "see" love ties. How people were bounded by feelings, how the thread of their emotions connected one to another, and by seeing that, they could alter (or not) the reality of affection, anger, empathy, desire, love and everything in between, like an enhanced empathy sense. It was such a rare and difficult gift that when a kid of the goddess of love developed it, they spent days in a comatose like trance. Their mortal part adapting to the new "sight-sense". The gift was so rare (and it hadn't been seen in over a millennia) that everyone forgot about it.

When Piper finally opened her eyes, she wanted to be alone. They learned later that it was utterly overwhelming for her, it took her weeks to finally leave the bedroom. She only allowed Annabeth to visit (and only once a day).

Some time after, she started living her normal life again. Then, it all turned upside down.

The connection threads Piper saw turned brighter the stronger they were. And she saw an intricate web permeating them. All four of them. She didn't understand it at first. Then, she decided testing it; trying it out. She kissed Annabeth again. And she saw that their connection thread was as bright and as strong as the one that linked her to Jason (or the one she saw connecting Annabeth and Percy).

When Piper finished kissing Annabeth (who reciprocated happily after being unsure for half a second), the girl explained everything to Athena's daughter. The threads, the brightness, the connections. She explained and confessed she loved (and wanted) Annabeth as much as she did Jason. That she'd never thought it'd be even possible, but now she saw it was. And she knew Annabeth felt the same for her.

Piper could feel it... and see it.

Annabeth laughed dryly and hugged Piper fiercely, answering her when the other asked, reassuring that everything would be all right, because Athena always had a plan.

And, Annabeth's plans always worked, after all, she was the Wise Girl.


End file.
